


Elichika's Chocolate Addiction

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Valentine's Day, Weight Gain, eli has an addiction, they argue very very slightly but its not angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 21:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Eli loves her chocolates, but Maki thinks it isn't too healthy.





	Elichika's Chocolate Addiction

Everyone knew that ex-idol Ayase Eli loved chocolate. The most common gift that she received from her fans was always chocolate; and no matter what, Eli always ate all of it with a smile on her face. Whether it be dark chocolate, milk chocolate, white chocolate, chocolate with nuts, any type of chocolate… Eli loved it all.

 

After her idol years, her chocolate addiction didn’t exactly age well. She moved in with her wife, Nishikino Maki, and officially became “Nishikino Eli”, but… Maki was a doctor. A very stern, well-known doctor that cared a lot about her own health, and her wife’s health.

 

“Eli-chan,” Maki gazed over at her wife, twirling a lock of her red hair with one finger, holding a glass of wine in the other. “I know it’s Valentine’s Day, and while I am enjoying my time with you, don’t you think you should slow down on the chocolates…?” She questioned, staring into Eli’s soul with piercing eyes. 

 

Eli, on the other hand, didn’t seem to notice. She had a heart-shaped box of chocolates in front of her, and that was far more important than what Maki had to say about her diet habis. Sure, Eli had gained a few pounds, and was a little bit on the heavier side now, but it was fine! She was happy, pretty healthy and okay. 

 

Though, her tops didn’t exactly fit right anymore. Instead, they hugged up against her waist and chest, and it was slightly uncomfortable. Other girls stare when her and Maki head out in public now! And Eli’s body was for Maki’s pretty purple eyes! 

 

“Mm, I dunno,” Eli says through a mouthful of sweet, sticky chocolate. “I think I’m fine…” 

 

Maki sets down her glass of wine. She reaches over to Eli and pulls her shirt up, just above her chest. Her hands smack down on Eli’s stomach. “You’re chubby now,” Maki teases. “Extremely chubby…”

 

“That’s just better for winter, isn’t it?” Eli tries to fight back. “A-And plus, my boobs got bigger, too! And I know you like that, right, Maki-chan?”

 

“I do…” Maki’s eyes trail down to Eli’s chest. She slides her hands back up, tickling Eli along the way. “But,” she tightly gropes Eli’s breasts. “Not as much as I care about your health.”

 

Eli whines. “You drink wine, Maki-chan, and that’s not very harasho, if I do say so myself!”

 

Maki pulls her wife’s shirt back down. “Wine keeps me young.”

 

“Smoking doesn’t,” Eli pouts. 

 

“Oh, don’t bring that into this…” 

 

Eli presses a chocolate against Maki’s lips. “Forget about it for now then, alright? Sorry, I didn’t mean to bring that up.” 

 

Maki accepts the offer and takes the chocolate. “We’re starting you on a diet tomorrow. Or at least work out… I miss your muscle.”

 

“Fine, fine. Only because you’re so worried.”

 

“Thank you,” Maki places a kiss on Eli’s lips. “...You even taste like chocolate.”

 

Eli giggles. “But I taste good, right? You wanna taste a little something else?” her eyebrows wiggle.

 

“Maybe later.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentines Day!! Sorry I couldn't do anything longer. Hope you guys enjoy this short little thing!!
> 
> EliMaki is good.


End file.
